Various types of data processing arrangements have been designed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,128,900 to J. P. Lappington discloses a programmable read only memory (PROM) for use with an electronic engine control. The control is generally made up of a set of selected engine parameter sensors, a microprocessor, a programmed memory and an input/output integrated circuit. The circuit correlates the inputs of the microprocessor and the set of parameter sensors so as to provide an output for precisely and timely controlling the output of the engine ignition system for better engine performance. Since the engine control is normally a single package for mass production auto manufacture, the control has to be periodically modified to meet the performance requirements of more than one engine. Accordingly the PROM is connectable between th microprocessor and the programmed memory in order to tailor the control in meeting the particular performance requirements of an engine to which the control is installed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,798 to W. Lesche et al. concerns a multimode control apparatus. The apparatus is generally made up of a microprocessor, a programmable memory, an input/output unit, a pair of operator-settable parameters, a process monitor and a pair of manually operable mode-setting switches. Depending on the manner in which the pair of parameters are set, the microprocessor and memory function to provide a controlled output to the apparatus being controlled. However, none of the aforediscussed references recognized the importance of providing an improved data word processing arrangement for handling more than one data word input and for providing a controlled output when a data word input compares with a previously stored data word input.
In the use of data processing arrangements, it is advantageous to provide a programmable data link for controlling one or more output components of the processing arrangement. In providing such control, e.g., security can be maximized and only certain components could be operable depending on the particular encoding of the data word output Accordingly, the improved data word processing arrangement is advantageously of microconstruction and is comprised of a dual mode microprocessor and an EEPROM. The microprocessor is capable of handling any number of different encoded multibit data words that is only limited by the memory capacity of the EEPROM. By reason of the EEPROM, one series of different data words can be stored then another, etc., so that the arrangement has maximum utilitv in storing and comparing data words in serving as a data control link for any data processing system including any mechanism associated therewith.